May 4th
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: It is Shinichi s birthday to bad he does not know and neither does anyone else. But he will be surprised when he attends a Kaitou Kid Heist.
It was just one of those weeks where you have a lot to do and even the week before and just when you sit down to relax because you are so exhausted and just when you are in the middle of yawning your phones goes again for the countless time in the day.

He looked at his phone, he got a text there was another murder which meant there was another case that he had to go to, and it was not like he had a choice because it was a serial murderer and it was a stressful one at that because this was a smart, no a genius serial killer who wanted to play cat and mouse with him now.

And this killer had already put a strain on his relationship with Ran from the start she did not want him to take the case hoping that he would let someone else take it, like Hattori or Hakuba and he tried to give it to one of them, trying to make it up to her after he told her that he was Conan. But no Hakuba had to go to England because of a death in the family and Hattori was banned from the police stations in Beika and Edoka for a month after getting into an argument with the both of them over something stupid and nobody could remember what it was.

And now Ran had broke up with him after she was kidnapped along with her parents by the serial killer playing games.

And in the end Shinichi did find out who he was and that he was just insane and a high intelligent psychopath looking for an equal to play chess with and he met his match in Shinichi when he was arrested. And of course, Ran did beat him and basically Shinichi had to save the killer from her in the end, who for the first time in his natural life actually showed signs of fear. But of course, Shinichi knew that he was not afraid he was just actually and nearly ended up being able to kill Ran`s mother Eri. And this was the last straw for Ran and she terminated their relationship and was now focusing on going to college abroad to get as far away from him and his bad luck as she possibly could.

But she still wanted to remain friends but only after she found out the horror of the near-death experience had brought her parents back together. So, in the end she finally got her true dream which was her parents back together and this could be one twisted version of parent trap.

* * *

When Hattori had heard that Ran had broke up with him he got the first flight over and was now dragging him to a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist.

" Come on Kudo it will be fun watching that Hakuba bastard get humiliated " said Hattori.

Shinichi was giving him a disapproving look.

" And then be can get smashed (drunk) " said Hattori.

Shinichi just raised his eyebrows.

" Hattori what did you do ? " said Shinichi.

Hattori went red.

" What make you think I did anything " said Hattori.

Shinichi just glared at him.

Hattori started to scratch his head where his hat would be.

" Hattori where is your hat ? " said Shinichi in his deduction voice.

Hattori looked away and noticed his head where his hat would be.

And he turned pink.

" Hattori what did you do ? " said Shinichi in a disapproving voice.

" I may have accidentally ...attacked another cop thinking they were after Kazuha and we may have fell into the water. And I may have confessed my feelings for her and I may have got on the first flight her to get away from her " said Hattori.

' Hey, what do you know ' though Shinichi.

He was trying his best not to laugh but he just could not help but laugh at Hattori.

He was crying tears of joy.

" Hey don't laugh at me this aint funny " said an annoyed Hattori.

" I am sorry " said Shinichi sincerely.

But he still could not help but try to contain the laughter as he held his breath for as long as he could as his face was going red

" Ha, ha, ha ..." laughed Shinichi.

" Hey a said this isn't funny " shouted Hattori going red in the face.

Shinichi wiped away a tear.

He then straightened himself and stood up still trying not to laugh but was now able to contain it much better.

" And what you thought it would be a good idea to come here, looking for your hat which would be either with Kazuha now or the bottom of the river " said Shinichi smiling.

" Shut up Conan " said Hattori.

Shinichi glared at him.

" What ? " said a clueless Hattori as he stuffed an apple in his mouth.

" You called me Conan again " said Shinichi.

" Oops sorry " said Hattori.

* * *

" Now are going now or do you want to talk about you and Ran because if you make me talk about Kazuha then we are you going to be talking about you and Ran " said a bribing Hattori.

" Fine then let's go " said Shinichi giving up.

Hattori just smiled and Shinichi just sighed after Hattori left and followed afterwards.

* * *

" Oh, Kudo you are " said a happy Hakuba.

" Nice seeing you again Hakuba " said Shinichi shaking his hand.

And then he saw Hattori.

" And you brought the hot headed one " said Hakuba sounding disappointed and disapproving.

" I AM NOT HOT HEADED " screamed Hattori

Shinichi both smirked and gave a disapproving look.

It was too funny and was go to get more dramatic.

He just stood back as he watched the two of them arguing as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

Ah the three Detectives were here tonight, this was going to be an interesting Heist but he would definitely have to separate the two arguing Detectives.

Honestly, I think Kudo is the only male teen change that only MALE that actually Hakuba likes and is civilized towards and vice versa.

And it was really beginning to tick him off.

How could his Tantei-Kun get along with that bastard that plagued his life.

Well he was going to have to do something, ok now he was sounding jealous.

Ok he was jealous.

Ever since Shinichi was back to himself he did not attend one single of his Heist, even when he sent him an invitation to all of his Heist knowing that he was now able to attend all of them because he was no longer a child and did not have anyone to stop him. But he knew that Shinichi and Hakuba became friends at one of those stupid Sherlock Holmes Conventions.

He sighed as he watched his Shin-Chan, not that he knew it, as he was laughing at what Hakuba was saying.

After being warned by an even louder Nakamori both Hakuba and Hattori were trying their best to get a long, well in bitter silence.

* * *

" Hey I just realized what day it is " said Shinichi.

Hakuba looked up and smiled.

" I did not realize that " said Hakuba smiling.

" Yeah ' May the fourth be with you' " said Hattori joking.

Shinichi and Hakuba just gave him confused.

" What are you talking about ? " said Shinichi.

" Yeah know Star Wars "said Hattori looking hopeful.

And he was given a disapproving and 'an idiot' look from Hakuba.

" What were you guys talking about ? " said an annoyed Hattori.

" The Reichenbach Falls " said an excited Shinichi.

" And that is supposed to mean something to me! " said Hattori sarcastically.

Hakuba sighed.

" It is the day that Sherlock Holmes and Moriarty fight to the death " said Hakuba.

" And is 125th anniversary today " said Shinichi happily.

" I did not realize that " said Hakuba.

And they both were laughing.

And Hattori was just annoyed that they were two of them, he was starting to regret bringing Kudo here, he did not want the English bastard to have an influence on him or the sneak bastard was trying to make him his best friend and not his.

Was Kudo the only guy that got along with him, as he watched annoyed of the sea of girl fans that Hakuba had.

" So, when is this bloody Heist starting? " said Hattori interrupting them.

" Two minutes 45 seconds and 78 milliseconds " said Hakuba with his watch.

And it was a painful three minutes waiting and he was calling it three minutes no matter what Hakuba said.

* * *

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN "**

And now he was on the roof top with _Kaitou Kid_ alone.

After he lost Hakuba and Hattori who were now handcuffed together and the other hands were glued together and they were stuck in the fountain. Looking like they were dancing as their feet were glued to the bottom as well. With the music playing they just looked like they were dancing.

Which he had to admit and only to himself was hilarious but the smile on his face would say otherwise.

* * *

" Ah Tantei-Kun or should I say Meitantei now, you have finally arrived and fully grown " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Hey what the hell " said Shinichi.

" Not now Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now circling him and inspection every inch of his body he stood still as he was shocked.

 _KID_ now stopped and was now staring him in the eyes with an emotionless look in the face.

 _Pinch._

 _And Kaitou Kid_ smiled.

" Hey ... you bastard " said Shinichi blushing then going red from anger.

He backed away and so did _Kaitou Kid._

" You have a nice ass Meitantei, it is piece of art " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi touched his bum on reflex and then flushed when he saw _Kaitou Kid_ blow him a kiss.

" You will not distract me " said Shinichi.

" Shit " muttered _Kaitou Kid._

As Shinichi hit him directly in the face with a soccer ball.

Shinichi quickly took the Diamond out of the thief's pocket and made his way to the door but he was stopped by the thief who grabbed his hand and spun him around. And he was facing the thief again.

" Not yet Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

As he hands the held the Diamond in it was grabbed and pulled up into the moonlight and the diamond was shinning in it. And his hand was let go.

" This is not the Diamond I desire " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

 **BUZZ**

And they were interrupted by Shinichi`s phone vibrating.

" Have you got a vibrator in your pocket or is your phone going " said _Kaitou Kid_ with a devilish smile on his face.

Leaving Shinichi gobsmacked and in shock and giving Kaito the perfect opportunity to steal the Detectives phone.

 _Happy Birthday Shinichi._

 _Sorry that I did not text or phone earlier but I just arrived in England._

 _Hope you had a nice Birthday or did you forget again._

 _Love Ran_

" Hey give me back my phone " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was getting another soccer ball ready to aim.

" You came to my Heist for your birthday, I should be honoured " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Birth what? ...It is my birthday? " said Shinichi surprised.

And he forgot all about his soccer ball.

 **BANG**

And it ended up exploding sending them both flying into the way.

 _SMACK_

His face was now going full red.

His lips were touching _Kaitou Kid`s._

That meant that his were touching _Kaitou Kid`s._

He sat back in shock and hit his head against the wall.

He was in pain but he wanted as far away from the thief as possible and he could see that _Kaitou Kid_ was feeling the same because his Poker face was shattered and he was in shock.

" Sorry " said Shinichi flushing just looking at his feet.

" No problem...if you didn't have a girlfriend I would have enjoyed it more " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi angered just kicked him.

" Hey what was that for " said _Kaitou Kid_ in pain.

" You know why " said Shinichi.

" What for accidentally kissing you ... I think you will find you also kissed me Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi turned red from embarrassment.

" Just give me back my phone " said Shinichi.

" Why so you can text your wonderful girlfriend back " said _Kaitou Kid_ annoyed.

" Just give it back " said Shinichi.

" Come and get it first " said _Kaitou Kid_ playfully.

" Fine keep it... see if I care " said Shinichi annoyed.

Kaito then began to look through the phone history and then noticed there was not much contact with Mouri Ran in the past two weeks.

" Did you two break up or something? " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Shinichi froze and he could see that he just hit a nerve, he was correct.

" Yeah, you happy now " said Shinichi. annoyed.

 _Kaitou Kid_ then slipped his phone back in his pocket.

" Ecstatic because I have always wanted to do this but I would not be a gentleman if did " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was confused what the thief was saying but he was pulled forward by his jeans pockets and he was now being French kissed by the thief. It took him ten seconds to realize what was happening and he pushed the thief back.

" What the hell do you think you are doing ? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" Let me show you again " said _Kaitou Kid_ trying to kiss him again.

He was being kissed again and this time it was longer but he did not kiss back.

The kiss was breaking up.

" I..um...I ..." said Shinichi lost for words.

" Are you insane or just mad " said Shinichi.

" I am insane and I am mad for you " said _Kaitou Kid._

" But..." said Shinichi.

" Enough with the I am a Detective and you are a thief " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was kissed again and this time he kissed back.

" There now Happy Birthday Shin-Chan " said _Kaitou Kid._

And there was now a chocolate cupcake in his hand with a candle lit up.

" Want a bite " said _Kaitou Kid_ licking a bit of chocolate off.

He just smiled embarrassed but he was happy.

And blew out the candle and _Kaitou Kid_ was gone.

* * *

And when he got home that night alone because Hattori was still stuck to Hakuba and they were staying at Hakuba`s.

He was not surprised to find a boy with messy hair and violet/blue eyes standing on his roof top.

" Kuroba Kaito and your date for the night " said Kaito.

And fireworks were now being set off.

" Just like the night we met " chuckled Shinichi.

" Happy Birthday Meitantei " said Kaito.

" Just one question " said Shinichi.

" Let me guess is your name really Kaito, it is " said Kaito scoffing.

" Actually...why did have a chocolate cupcake on you ? " said Shinichi.

" To eat of course " said Kaito casually.

" _Kaitou Kid_ is a chocolate-holic " chuckled Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan my dear " said Kaito making a red rose appear.

He took it and turned the same colour as the rose.

And he was kissed again.

* * *

 **FOR SHINICHI`S BIRTHDAY**


End file.
